The present invention relates generally to fabrication devices and tools and more particularly, to an apparatus for removing a waste product generated by stripping wires and cables and a method for operating same.
Many known electrical and electronic devices include a plurality of electrical and electronic components that are electrically coupled to each other using coaxial cables, triaxial cables, and/or insulated wiring that are often cut to fit. At least some known cables include a braided shield layer that circumferentially encases a current conducting material and an insulating layer that encases the braided shield layer. Some known braided shield layers are fabricated from conductive materials that include copper, silver, steel, and nickel, and some known insulating layers are fabricated from plastic sheathing material.
Each cable, when cut, has at least two ends wherein the braid and sheath are stripped off of the conductors using a cable stripping machine. Stripping the braid and sheath from the cables enables the cables to be connected to their associated electrical components. However, such stripping activities may cause waste products that include braid bits to form that may jam the stripping machine, and/or create a cleanliness nuisance. Moreover, forming a large amount of braid bits increases the intensity and frequency of cleanup efforts and thereby reduces productivity associated with each stripping machine. Therefore, at least some economic loss may be incurred as a result of halting stripping activities, removing the stripping machine from service, and cleaning the stripping machine. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method and/or an apparatus that automates effective braid bit reduction.